Gohan and Videl: A Story
by Anime Gal3
Summary: *COMPLETE!!* I know, I know, the title sucks...But it's my first and I couldn't think of anything else! Anyways! This story is about what would happen if an evil guy fell in love with Videl. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! r&r. R&R PEOPLE!!!
1. Ravi O. Li

CHAPTER ONE: Ravi O. Li  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters. Though I wish that I did! -Dreamy eyes-  
  
Gohan: Keep dreaming Kim.  
  
Kim: Fine, I will! -Sticks tongue out-  
  
Gohan: -Sighs- Kim will NEVER own any of this. EVER.  
  
Kim: Unless I rob a bank and become a millionaire and buy it from Akira Toriyama! -Evil glint in eyes-  
  
Gohan: Oh no....Don't you dare!  
  
Kim: Try and stop me! -Runs away, laughing evilly-  
  
Gohan: Kim will never own this, no matter how hard she tries.  
  
(A/N: I have to give credit to my dear friend, Gretchen. Without her, this fanfic would have no point what so ever...And I would have no excuse to use the Frying Pan of Doom . Heh.)  
  
*.....* Thinking  
  
"Do do do." Talking  
  
-Blah blah blah- Talking through a bond  
  
* * * * * Going to a different scene, time passing  
  
(A/N: This fic takes place before Videl knows who 'The Great SaiyaMan' is, before they even understand their feelings for each other, and before Buu. Also, Gohan killed Cell before he could explode so Goku is still alive.)  
  
A warm breeze blew through the open window, causing the lock of hair that was set between Gohan's eyes to brush across his forehead. He stirred in his sleep and turned away from the sunlight now streaming onto the bed. A shadow crept behind the door. It leapt soundlessly into the room and tip- toed over to the sleeping demi-saiyan, being careful not to be heard. Gohan snorted and his eyes fluttered open for a moment. The shadow froze in its place. Gohan smacked his lips and snuggled back into his pillow. The dark figure smirked as it carefully jumped into the air, did a flip, and landed, hard, on Gohan's chest. The startled teenager sat up with a scream.  
  
"Mom says that it's time to wake up!" Goten said happily, beating on the now wide-awake Gohan's stomach.  
  
"Goten! Get off of me!" Gohan cried, pushing his younger sibling onto the floor. Goten scrambled up to his feet, looking hurt.  
  
"I'm telling mom!" he sniffed, before tearing off for the kitchen. Gohan sighed and put his feet onto the floor. He got dressed then headed downstairs. Chi-Chi was standing at the stove cooking some porridge (A/N: Some? I meant to say a TON). Apparently, Goten had forgotten about telling on Gohan and was too busy playing video games in the next room. Gohan yawned as he sat down at the kitchen table. Goku was sitting across from him, looking slightly upset because he had to wake up so early for no reason at all.  
  
"Morning sweetie!" said Chi-Chi, turning to face her eldest son, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, but I had this strange dream...." Gohan muttered.  
  
"Oh?" Chi-Chi asked, "What about?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I'm not too sure...Something about a girl though," he blushed at the last statement that he made. (A/N: He's so shy, but hey, ya gotta love it!) Goku grinned and Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Ah, I see," was all that she said before placing breakfast on the table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Gohan flew through the air he tried hard to remember his dream. He knew that in it, he was confused about his feelings for a certain girl. *Well, I know who that is.* He thought, his face going beet red. An image of a girl with raven hair and azure eyes flashed in his mind. Gohan's face turned a darker shade of red. (A/N: If that's possible at the moment. ^_^) He also remembered that in his dream, the girl had been in love with a different guy. Gohan shook his head mentally and concentrated on the city now flashing below him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Videl was walking down the street, looking straight ahead of her. The rhythm of her footsteps brought one name to her mind. Go-han. Go-han. Go- han. She scowled. *Why am I always thinking of him?!* She asked herself furiously. *He's a nerd! He's not even good-looking! His hair is ugly, his laugh is enough to give you a headache, and that smile! His smile is the worst.* Videl thought, even though she knew that she was kidding herself. The one thing that she liked most about Gohan was his smile. The way his lips curved to show the slightest hint of dimples on his cheeks. It always made her knees go weak and her heart pound. She gently smacked herself on the face.  
  
*Hell-o! We don't like Gohan, remember?* She scolded herself. Suddenly, her watch went off. *Good, something to take my mind off of.... Him* Videl thought, relieved. She clicked a button on her watch and the captain's face appeared on the mini screen.  
  
"Go ahead Captain," Videl said in her official-who's-butt-do-I-have- to-kick-now-tone.  
  
"Videl, someone is robbing the bank, and according to the screams coming from inside, we have a hostage situation," the Captain said hurriedly. Videl could hear several gunshots going off in the background. "We need you here now!" the Captain yelled, before ducking down out of the line of fire. The screen turned snowy then went blank.  
  
* I better hurry over there!* Videl rushed to the scene of the crime.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan had seen the string of police cars in front of the bank. * Agh,* he thought, * I'm going to be late for school...Again.* (A/N: I like the word 'agh' and I have always wanted to hear a cartoon character say it...Hehe. Hey, it's my story!) He boosted up his ki and flew down towards the front of the bank. He landed next to the police and spectators, who began to whisper excitedly and point at him. "Look," Gohan heard one of the policemen say, "It's the Great SandMan!" He sweatdropped and turned onto the clueless cop.  
  
"It's the Great SaiyaMan!" he yelled as the helpless policeman shrank back in fright. (A/N: My friend Lauren and I told our choir teacher to say, 'I'm the Great SaiyaMan!' Instead he said, 'I'm the Great SandMan!' I just had to put that into this story. It cracks me up every time.) SaiyaMan turned back around and stormed into the bank, muttering under his breath. "The Great SandMan," he said mockingly. A bullet came flying at him, which he caught easily and let drop to the floor. He looked up to see a man with a black ski mask pointing a gun at him.  
  
"Hey Jimbo!" one of the crooks yelled to the man with the mask, "Who's that doofus?" SaiyaMan immediately took that as his cue.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked. He struck a few poses while saying, "I am the guardian of the city! Defender of truth! The light in the darkness! I er..." he stumbled around for some more corny phrases.  
  
"Is he for real?" The bank teller asked himself, sweatdropping. At that moment, Videl came running through the door.  
  
"All right you crooks! Hands in the air! We can either do this my way or the hard way! Even though they're kinda the same thing!" she shouted. SaiyaMan turned around and frowned.  
  
*Great, it's Videl.* His heart skipped a few beats at the mention of her name. "Hello Ms.Videl!" SaiyaMan called out, "Nice seeing you again!" Videl took notice of the Great SaiyaMan smiling at her. Something about that smile was oddly familiar.... The sound of gunshots brought Videl back into focus. She dodged sharply to the right, avoiding the hail of gunfire.  
  
"All right! We'll do it the hard way!" Videl yelled, charging at the bank robber nearest to her. The crook looked stunned for a few moments, then before he could recover from his shock, Videl had begun pummeling his stomach in. "Don't. You. Ever. Come. Into. My. City. Again!" she said, matching each word with each hit.  
  
*Wow, Videl is really pumped today!* SaiyaMan thought, watching Videl as she continued to mercilesly (A/N: Me no speel write) pound the living daylights out of the bank robber.  
  
"Frank!" another robber yelled, as he looked on at his friend that was being grounded into a bloody pulp.  
  
"Forget him!" Jimbo, the first crook, yelled, "We got the money! Let's get out of here!" The rest of the criminals sprinted towards the back exit. Videl was too busy keeping her mind off of Gohan to notice the other crooks getting away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" SaiyaMan muttered, when he saw the others making a break for it. He disappeared on the spot, then re-appeared in front of the retreating cowards. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in his super hero voice.  
  
"Get out of our way!" Jimbo scowled, pulling out his handgun. SaiyaMan smirked then, with incredible speed, knocked the gun out of Jimbo's hand. With one swift kick he sent him sprawling onto his back. All of the other crooks stared at their fallen colleague. (A/N: This might be spelled right. I hope so!)  
  
"We give up!" they all said in unison, dropping their bags of money and weapons and holding their hands out in a submissive way. Videl came running towards them, but stopped when she saw that the criminals had already been apprehended. (A/N: I gotta stop using these big words.) Videl growled in disappointment. The police came running in to handcuff the shaken-up bank robbers. SaiyaMan looked at his watch.  
  
*8:20?! School started almost an hour ago!* he thought, alarmed. He turned towards Videl. "Er...Nice seeing you again Miss! I'll let you take it from here!" he said, before running out of the bank and taking off towards OSH. (A/N: OSH Stands for Orange Star High. Duh.) Videl ran after him trying to stop him, but he was soon out of sight.  
  
*Darn! He's gone again!* she cursed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan ran down the halls, desperately trying to think of an excuse for his English teacher. *Um...Let's see...I used the alarm clock didn't go off excuse yesterday....The day before was the bathroom excuse...Mental note, that one doesn't work.....What should I use today?* He didn't notice that he had already passed his classroom three times while wandering around the school. *I know!* he thought, a mental light bulb going off in his head. Gohan doubled back and entered his classroom.  
  
"Sorry Mr.Cashem, my car broke down on the way here and you know how hard it is to find another car to hitch hike with when you're living in the mountain area..." he said hurriedly as he passed the teacher and went up to his seat next to Erasa. (A/N: I have a Spanish teacher named Mr.Cashen and I just decided to put in a 'm' and create a new name! Aren't I a genius?)  
  
"Hey cutie! 'Bout time you showed up," the blonde girl said perkily as Gohan slid into his seat. He just nodded in response. Erasa went on, "You haven't missed anything exciting unless you consider conjugating nouns fascinating," she said, rolling her eyes. (A/N: Is there such thing as conjugating nouns?!)  
  
"Yeah, I bet that Brains over there feels like he missed the highlight of his day," Sharpner, the blonde moody teen we all know and love, just had to put his two cents in. Videl came running into the room, her hair askew and her cheeks red from running.  
  
*And yet she still looks good.* Gohan suddenly thought. *Bad Gohan! No thinking about girls, remember?* he scolded himself. *Only thoughts about school and books..School and books...School and books..Man, Videl looks HOT! Ahhhh!* he smacked himself in the head, which earned him a funny look from Erasa. "Heh," Gohan said, waving.  
  
"S-sorry sir," Videl gasped, trying to catch her breath, "There....There was a b-bank robbery and..And.." Mr.Cashem waved his hand at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Videl," he said, "We all know that you're just doing your job." Videl smiled and went to her seat next to Sharpner.  
  
"Hey Videl, how come you and Gohan are always coming in late on the same days?" Sharpner asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically at the raven- haired teen.  
  
"My, Sharpner, was that a note of jealousy that I heard in your voice?" Erasa giggled, nudging him in the ribs. Sharpner went slightly red and muttered something. "What was that?" Erasa asked, cupping her hand around her ear. Sharpner leaned over and blew, hard, into the blonde's ear. "Eek!" Erasa cried, pulling back.  
  
Gohan chuckled. He liked how Sharpner and Erasa were able to joke around with each other like that. If only he and Videl were like that...... The teacher had begun to continue his lecture on verbs when a tall, handsome young man came in through the door. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. His face was light and cheery, and his smile showed off a row of perfect teeth. He was wearing a t-shirt that revealed a buff body and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
"Hi, my name's Ravi. I'm the new student," he said. Videl couldn't help but notice that he had a very sexy voice.  
  
"Oooo....I'd like to get to know him," Erasa said, batting her eyes. Videl silently agreed. Ravi looked towards her and their eyes locked. He smiled a fantastic smile and Videl could feel herself tremble. All thoughts of Gohan leaked out of her mind as her heart was set on a new goal.....Ravi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Da da daaaaaa.....Hehe. Did you like it? I can't believe that it took me that long to type such a short chapter! I'm soooooo sorry! I'll try to make the other chapters longer. But...I have one demand. I want 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 reviews before I write the next chapter! -Lightning in background- Mwahahahaha!  
  
Gohan: Isn't that a little too many? I mean, there aren't even that many people in the world!  
  
Kim: -Sighs- I guess you're right.  
  
Gohan: Have I ever been wrong?  
  
Kim: ...........  
  
Gohan: Well?  
  
Kim: ....If I get at least 10 reviews then I will be the happiest girl in the fan fiction world!  
  
Gohan: Answer me!  
  
Kim: Please review!!! -Runs away-  
  
Gohan: HEY!! -Turns to readers- Have I ever been wrong? Huh? HAVE I?! 


	2. Seats, flirts, and white whisps of stuff

CHAPTER TWO: Seats, flirts, and white whips of stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Mesa no own. Yousa no sue. Okey dae?  
  
Gohan: Sure.  
  
"Ah, yes. Class, this is our new student, Ravi O. Li," Mr.Cashem informed the class. All the girls began to whisper and giggle. The guys tried to keep a bored look on their face, but had to fight hard not to glare daggers at Ravi for taking all the girls. Even Gohan's fan club had a hard time not looking at Ravi. ( A/N: I got the fan club thing from a few other fics. Thank you! And I'm sorry if you don't want me using it!!) "Go ahead and find a seat Ravi," Mr.Cashem said, gesturing to the rows of chairs. Immediately there was a sound of scraping desks and people being pushed from their seats.  
  
"Ravi, sit here!"  
  
"No! Sit here!"  
  
"But, that's my seat!"  
  
"Not anymore! Ravi!"  
  
"Hey! There's an empty seat in front of me!" Erasa cried, standing up and waving both her arms. Ravi looked towards her and smiled. He climbed up the steps to the chair that she had indicated and sat down. There were sounds of disappointment from all the other girls. Videl could feel her heart beating as Ravi turned around to face them.  
  
"Thanks. There weren't very many seats open," he said. Gohan face- faulted. (A/N: I don't know what that is but it sounds like something that Gohan would do.)  
  
*Not very many seats open?! He could have had any seat that he wanted!* he thought. Ravi looked at Gohan and frowned.  
  
"I didn't want those seats," he said, his voice barley above a whisper so that only Gohan could hear him.  
  
*Wha? Can he read my mind?* Gohan thought, shocked. Ravi winked and put his finger on his nose before turning back around in his seat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For the rest of the period Gohan had to think about nothing but conjugating nouns, which was very hard because Videl and Erasa were passing notes. He kept glancing over to try and read the piece of paper that was next to him whenever Erasa was writing.  
  
(Erasa) Hey girl. Where were you this morning?  
  
(Videl) That is none of your concern.  
  
(Erasa) Ooooo....I see....  
  
(Videl) What is that supposed to mean?!  
  
(Erasa) Gohan was late this morning too. -Wink wink -  
  
(Videl) What are you getting at?  
  
(Erasa) That something is going on between you and Gohan. That's all.  
  
(Videl) Eaka freaka Erasa! Nothing is going on, you should know that!  
  
(Erasa) Well, how come you're always late on the same days that Gohan is late?  
  
(Videl) .....That I can't explain.  
  
(Erasa) I rest my case.  
  
At this point, Gohan had to jump in in order to keep his secret.  
  
(Gohan) My stupid car is too slow! That's why! And it's just a coincidence that Videl is late on the same day.  
  
(Erasa) Then how come on some days you're on time with Videl?  
  
(Gohan) O_o; No comment..  
  
(Erasa) I rest my case again.  
  
(Videl) Let me say something!  
  
(Gohan) Go ahead.  
  
(Videl) NOTHING is going on. And if something WERE going on, I would shoot myself.  
  
(Gohan) Hey! I'm offended.  
  
(Erasa) I'll go get the gun.  
  
"Excuse me, Videl, Erasa, and Gohan? Are you working?" Mr.Cashem asked them. Erasa and Videl quickly threw the note at Gohan and nodded. Gohan, however, waved his hands and laughed nervously.  
  
"Of course I'm working! Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm passing notes with Erasa and Videl or anything!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really?" Mr. Cashem raised an eyebrow. "Then what is that caught in your hair?" Gohan reached up to find the note was on top of his head.  
  
"Oh, this? Um.It's my science paper. I folded it up!" Gohan lied. Mr.Cashem walked over to Gohan and snatched the note from his hands.  
  
"Let's see it," he said, unfolding the paper. Gohan groaned and put his head into hands. Erasa and Videl sunk into their seats as Mr.Cashem began to read the note out loud to the whole class. Everyone except for Gohan, Videl, and Erasa began to snicker and giggle. Videl slumped down in her seat so that only her shoulders and head were visible.  
  
"Eaka freaka Erasa?" Mr.Cashem asked, looking up at Videl. "Ms.Videl, is that proper English? After all, this IS English class." Videl muttered something incoherent and sunk even lower into her seat so that only her forehead was visible. "I thought so," Mr.Cashem said before continuing reading the note. When he got to the point where Videl said that she would shoot herself and that Erasa would go get the gun, he stopped. "Ms.Erasa, do you have a gun in this school?" Mr.Cashem questioned, turning to the blushing blonde.  
  
"N-no Mr.Cashem," Erasa stuttered., "I'm just trying to prove a point." Mr.Cashem sighed and faced the three troubled teens.  
  
"Well, since you were passing notes AND you mentioned weapons, you must be punished," he said. He pointed to Videl, or at least the top of her head," You will have lunch duty." There was a groan that could be heard coming from under the desk and a loud thunk as Videl knocked her head on the edge. Mr.Cashem turned to Erasa. "You will have cleaning duty," he said. Erasa's shoulders slumped. "And YOU," Mr.Cashem said, rounding on Gohan. "You will spend the rest of the morning classes standing outside holding water buckets filled with weights and wearing this...." he held up a dunce cap. The class once again burst into silent laughter, "I'll inform your other teachers of why you'll be absent."  
  
*Phew, I got off easy.* Gohan thought, relived. Ravi looked at him. "I mean, oh no! My arms will be sore for weeks!" he quickly said, remembering Ravi's disturbing power. Ravi gave him a suspicious glare and turned back around. *Man, I gotta be more careful about what I think. What if Ravi finds out that I'm the one who beat Cell-* he stopped when he realized his fatal mistake. Ravi turned to look at him, his eyes wide open. *I hate my life.* Gohan thought, before banging his head on the desk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan ran down the hallway towards the lunch room. He had spent the rest of the morning looking like an idiot as he stood there, holding eight buckets filled with thirty pounds of weights each and wearing a dunce cap. Every one that passed had laughed at him. Apparently they hadn't seen how much weight he was holding, otherwise they would be goggling at him instead.  
  
When he reached the cafeteria, Ravi was sitting next to Videl, who had apparently finished her lunch duties.(She was still wearing the apron covered with food stains and the harinet.) Ravi was flirting as though his life depended on it.*Heh. Good luck.* Gohan thought,*Videl won't let you live long enough to put the moves on her.* But Videl looked as though she was thourghouly enjoying all of the attention. Gohan could feel his blood boiling. *Don't worry about it Gohan. Videl won't let him get that far.* He found some relief in that statement and managed to smile as he sat down on the other side of Videl.  
  
"Yeah, I used to be on my track team at my old school. I was captain." Ravi said, smirking. Videl nodded in a dazed sort of way.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing," she said, batting her eyelashes, "No wonder you're so athletic." Gohan nearly choked on his rice that he had been shoveling down his throat.  
  
*What?! She's actually flirting back?!* he thought, throwing Videl an expression between amazement and sorrow. Ravi caught Gohan's eye and grinned. Gohan could feel his ki beginning to rise. *Calm down Gohan.* he told himself, clenching his fists. But his ki continued to steadily climb. His hair flashed gold for a second, then went back to black when he saw Ravi twist one of Videl's pigtails around his finger.  
  
"Gohan, are you ok?" Erasa asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Excuse me," Gohan muttered. He got up from the table and ran towards the bathroom. When he got there he gripped his hands onto the sink and took deep breaths. His hair turned gold again, this time staying gold for a minute. His obsidian eyes flashed aqua. After a while Gohan settled down. He walked back out to the lunch table to see that Ravi and Videl were gone.  
  
"Where did Videl and Ravi go?" Gohan asked Sharpner, who was looking at a magazine.  
  
"They left early for gym," Sharpner replied, flipping the page. "Hey, check this girl out Gohan," he said, holding up the magazine for Gohan to see. Gohan's eyes widened and he began to blush.  
  
"I'm-I'm gonna go f-find them...." he said while backing away from the table. He bumped into a girl sitting at the table next to him. "Oops...Sorry," Gohan muttered. He ran towards the door and dissapeared.  
  
"Sheesh, you would think that he never saw a girl in a swimsuit before," Sharpner mumbled, shaking his head. Erasa giggled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan found Ravi in the guy's locker room, changing for gym. He remembered how Ravi had been flirting with Videl and began to get angry again. He could feel a low growl gathering in his throat. The urge for violence overwhelmed him. Gohan quickly walked to Ravi and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He pushed him up against the lockers so that his feet were dangling off of the ground.  
  
"Listen, I know that you're new and all, but that doesn't mean that you get to flirt with my girl," he said, narrowing his eyes. Ravi smiled.  
  
"Since when has Videl been 'your girl'?" he asked. Gohan turned crimson. He hadn't noticed that he had called Videl that.  
  
"Um..Well, er....." Gohan muttered, "It's just that..." Ravi sighed.  
  
"I understand. You like Videl, and I respect that. I'll back off," he said. Gohan looked relieved.  
  
"Hey, thanks," he replied, letting go of Ravi, who landed on the floor,"Er....Sorry about that...I don't know what came over me...." Gohan said, scratching his head.  
  
"No problem," Ravi answered, massaging his neck,"Man, you got one heck of a grip!" Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I guess that I'll be seeing you later," he said, walking to his gym locker. Ravi grinned at Gohan then looked sour when he left.  
  
"No one tells me what to do," he muttered, before turning into a white whisp and shooting after Gohan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHHH!!! I'm losing my touch! I'm sorry every one! This chapter was REALLY BAD!!!  
  
Gohan: And it's a cliffhanger.  
  
Kim: So what?!  
  
Gohan: Nobody likes cliffies.  
  
Kim: That's just your opinion.  
  
Goten: -Pops up out of nowhere- I don't like cliffies!  
  
Kim: Uh...That's still only two people!  
  
Random Group of People: We don't like cliffies either!!!  
  
Kim: That's still only....Er.....-Starts to count all the people-  
  
Gohan: For the love of anime....Please review!!!  
  
Kim: 105......106.....107..... 


	3. The Curse Words

CHAPTER THREE: The Curse Words.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z?! What a surprise!  
  
A/N: Just to let you readers know, I'm going to be at Camp the 4-10 this month. So don't be mad if I don't update for about a week or so. Okies? Okies!  
  
Gohan walked to his gym locker, totally unaware of the whisp following close behind him. When he turned to get his gym clothes, Ravi shot up his nose. (A/N: Ahh! I rhymed!) He felt something tickle his nostril. "Ah....Ah.....Ah....CHOO!" Gohan sneezed and immidiatley Ravi shot back out and slammed against the wall. Gohan, still totally ablivious, began to get dressed. Ravi groaned as he slid down the wall to the floor. (A/N: Wait...Are whisps solid?.......Well, this one is!)  
  
*Grrrr...I gotta find another way in.* Ravi thought. He looked at Gohan. *The mouth!* he cried, racing towards it. At that moment, Gohan yawned. (A/N: How convienent, eh?) Ravi went into his mouth and went down Gohan's throat.  
  
Gohan smacked his lips. "That's odd," he murmered, "I don't remeber eating ravioli for lunch..." As Gohan pondered this new taste, Ravi had made a U-turn in the stomach and went back up towards Gohan's nasal passage. (A/N: I'm getting technical.) He passed through there and found Gohan's brain.  
  
*Aha! Here it is!* Ravi thought excitedly. Somehow he produced a small computer chip and planted it in the verbal part of the brain. (A/N: o.O;) Gohan felt a small click in the back of his mind, but chose to ignore it. Ravi whizzed back out of Gohan's nose, being careful not to touch the sides, and went into a bathroom stall.  
  
"Hey, you freak! Get outta here! What are ya doin' ya ecchi?!" Sharpner's voice could be heard coming from the stall as Ravi materialized and quickly ran out of the bathroom.  
  
He leaned agains a locker, his eyes opened wide. "I'll be scarred for life," Ravi muttered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"All right class, today we'll be continuing your fitness testing," Mr.Wooman told the class. (A/N: It's really weird 'cause our gym teachers names are Mr.HER and Mrs.HesterMAN! V.V;) "Today will be rope climbing," he stated, gesturing to the rope leading up to the ceiling, "Whoever is climbing will be graded on how fast they get up there and the rest of you will stay here and watch. You might learn something, who knows?"  
  
The class groaned but nonetheless crowded around the rope. (A/N: Of doom.) "The first person to go is Arnold Abrack," Mr.Wooman said. Arnold stepped up to the rope and began to climb. Nobody paid attention to Arnold. They were all too busy talking about the new rumors that they had heard about Gohan, Videl, and Ravi.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that Gohan almost snapped Ravi's neck in the locker room!"  
  
"Really? I heard that he DID snap Ravi's neck."  
  
"Did you know that Erasa brought a gun to school and was going to shoot Videl if she didn't admit to going out with Gohan?"  
  
"What?! I thought that she was going to run her over in her car!"  
  
"No, that was Gohan's job, except he said that his car is too slow."  
  
"Did you know that Gohan and Ravi are fighting over Videl? I heard that Gohan is gonna shoot Ravi with his car."  
  
"Why are they fighting over HER?" one girl asked her friends in disgust, nodding her head towards Videl, "They should be fighting over me." Videl couldn't help but overhear this conversation. She caught the girl's eye and gave her the bird. The girl opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water and Videl couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What 'cha laughing at Videl?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just laughing at all these stupid rumors going around," Videl answered airily.  
  
"Oh yeah, did you hear the one about Bobby and that new blonde girl? I heard that they were caught makin' out in the bathroom..." Erasa babbled on. Videl rolled her eyes and walked away. Erasa continued talking, unaware that nobody was listening. A few people looked at the blonde strangely as she carried on a conversation with herself. Meanwhile, Videl was making her way over to Gohan, making sure that he didn't see her.  
  
*You're hiding something Gohan...And I'm gonna find out what it is.* she thought. Gohan turned around and saw Videl walking in his direction.  
  
*Ah, that's just great. Videl's on her way to ask me more questions that I can't answer.* he sighed. Gohan quickly turned around and walked into a large group of girls who, by chance, were his fan club. They had just been discussing what they would do if Gohan ever asked one of them out when they noticed their idol standing there.  
  
"Hey! Look! It's him!" one girl with red hair exclaimed, pointing to Gohan. All the girls squealed and, before Gohan could run, dived on top of him.  
  
"Ahh! No! Get off of me!" Gohan protested. His screams for help were muffled by all the girls bodies.  
  
"I touched him! I toched him!" a girl with short brown hair cried, overcome with emotion. She sank to the ground sobbing.  
  
"All right! Break it up, all of ya! Get off of the poor guy, give him some room!" Mr.Wooman cried, running over to the pile of girls. He managed to somehow wrench Gohan out from under the now hyseteric girls.  
  
"Thanks Mr.Wooman," Gohan muttered, leaning against the gym teacher for support since his back felt like it was broken. (A/N: Whoo...Long sentance!)  
  
"You ok there?" Mr.Wooman asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Gohan said.  
  
"Alrighty then," Mr.Wooman muttered. He looked up to see if Arnold had reached the top of the rope yet. Arnold was hanging from somewhere near the top, hanging on for dear life. Mr.Wooman sighed. "Videl, will you please show all these goons how to climb a rope?" he asked the raven haired girl. Videl nodded and jumped onto the rope, causing Arnold to fall.  
  
"All right! Go Videl!" Ravi called up to her. Videl smiled and continued her way up. In 10 seconds flat, she was already near the top.  
  
"Yeah Videl! Lookin' whompy!" Gohan yelled. *Whompy? Where did that come from?* he asked himself. Confused murmmers swept through the students.  
  
"Gohan! Did you just say...Whompy?!" Ravi asked the demi sai-jinn, pure disgust on his face.  
  
"I...Think so," Gohan answered, confused. Ravi's face turned from disgust to anger.  
  
"For shame Gohan. For shame. Do you even know what that means?" he asked him.  
  
"N-no," Gohan said, his confusion growing. He was also starting to get a bit frustrated. Ravi looked at the rest of the students before leaning over to whisper something in Gohan's ear. Gohan's face turned white. "No! That's not what I meant! I meant to say that she looked totally whompy!" he clapsed his hands over his mouth when he realized what he had said.  
  
"What's it mean Ravi?" Arnold asked, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.  
  
"Ok, now everyone get over here 'cause I don't wanna say it again," Ravi said, motioning for the class to get closer. Nobody had noticed that Videl finished climbing the rope. She walked over near Ravi to see what everyone was talking about. Gohan heard Ravi whisper the meaning to everyone.  
  
*I can't believe that I said that! All I meant to say was 'Yeah Videl, lookin' good.* he thought. He didn't notice Videl coming up behind him with a look of total fury etched on her face.  
  
"So, you think I'm whompy, eh Gohan?!" she yelled at him. Gohan waved his hands in defense.  
  
"No! I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
"Yes you did! You are a sick pervert, you know that?!" Videl cried before storming out of the gym room.  
  
"Videl! Wait! I'm sorry!" Gohan exclaimed. But Videl was already out of sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Videl wouldn't look or talk to Gohan for the rest of the day. She spent all her time passing notes with Erasa or laughing at Ravi's jokes. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Gohan walked slowly to his locker, his head hanging down so that he didn't have to look at the gestures and faces that the students were making at him. Everyone heard about Gohan's little 'comment' about Videl in gym class, and now they were all against him.  
  
"Why don't you talk a long walk on a short bridge?"  
  
"Gee Gohan, if I were you I'd go home and never come back."  
  
"Just you wait 'till tomorrow Son Gohan...I'm gonna make your life a living nightmare."  
  
*I feel really bad about what I did...I wish that I could make it up to Videl somehow...I know! I'll treat her to some ice cream.* he decided. Gohan put his head back up and walked towards Videl's locker. "Hi Videl," he greeted her. Videl glared at him and started putting her books into her bookbag. "I'm really sorry about what I said today. It's not what I meant at all," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. Videl didn't look up at him.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering..." Gohan continued, "Um...Well..." Videl finally looked up at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Spit it out Gohan," she demanded. Gohan smiled nervously.  
  
"Would you like to get maha with me?" he asked, immidiatley realizing what he had just implied. Videl's eyes widened.  
  
"What did you just ask me?" she questioned, her cheeks going red.  
  
"That's not what I meant, that's not what I meant!" Gohan said quickly, "I meant to ask you if you wanted to get maha with me," he said again. "Nooo!! That's not- Gah!" Videl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"First you call me whompy and now you want to get maha with me? What kind of sick freak are you?!" she yelled. Suddenly, Ravi popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey Videl, is this jerk bugging you again?" he asked, glancing at Gohan with hatred.  
  
"Yeah," Videl answered, still glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Well, then how about we go get some ice cream so that you can get away from him?" Ravi asked her smoothly. Gohan's jaw dropped.  
  
"That's what I was trying to ask her!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No, you were asking me to get...Maha with you!" Videl half told Gohan and Ravi.  
  
"Ah, that pervert. Let's go Videl," Ravi said, placing his hands on Videl's shoulders and steering her away. Gohan sighed and hung his head. Videl looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
*What's wrong with you Gohan? You used to be so shy and nice and now....Now you're just plain dirty!* she thought sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about him Videl....You have me now," Ravi told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh....Looks like Gohan is in a bit of trouble with Videl!  
  
Gohan: How come I'm the one who's getting tortured?!  
  
Kim: 'Cause it's fun to make your life a living nightmare.  
  
Gohan: -Sighs- Just as long as it turns out ok.  
  
Kim: Maybe....And maybe not! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Gohan: ....Please review and tell her to make sure I don't die!  
  
Kim: No! That would ruin my next chapter!!  
  
Gohan: WHAT?!  
  
Kim: ; ) Just kidding.  
  
Gohan: Phew. 


	4. In Which Gohan is Tortured Beyond Belief

Disclaimer: Ya know what? I'm starting to run out of ideas so: I don't own DragonBall Z. There.  
  
A/N: Well, it took me a while to figure out what I was going to do for this chapter, but after talking with my friends Ashley and Gretchen...I had quite a few ideas.  
  
Gohan: So thankies to Ashley and Gretchen!  
  
Kim: Oh ho...Don't be thanking them yet Gohan...  
  
Gohan: Why? -Scans over chapter- Oh no. No. No no no no no no no!! -Locks himself in closet-  
  
Kim: C'mon! It's not that bad! Hehe...  
  
Chapter Four: In Which Gohan is Tortured Beyond Belief  
  
The next morning, Gohan woke up late for school and slightly damp. He pulled back the covers of the bed to reveal a large wet yellow spot on the matress. "Aw man...Goten!!" he yelled, jumping up from the bed. Disgusted and angry, Gohan ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "No, I don't have enough time...Gotta get to school," he muttered, turning it back off and hurrying to get dressed. Gohan took out his deodarant stick and tried to roll some on, but it ended up only scratching his armpits. "Darn it! I'm out of deodarant!" he yelled. Gohan ran over to his dresser and rumaged around in it. "Mom, where's all my underwear?!" he called.  
  
"In the wash dear!" Chi-Chi called back.  
  
"Ahhh!" Gohan yelled, frustrated. He managed to find a pair of Goten's teddy bear underwear. "Well, at least nobody will know," he murmmered, slipping into them. After he got dressed, Gohan sprinted down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning Sweetie! I made you all your favorites this morning!" Chi-Chi called to Gohan as he paused by the kitchen table. His mouth began to water at the sight of all his favorite dishes on the slightly bent table before him.  
  
"Ah, mom! Wish I could but I'm late!" Gohan exclaimed, grabbing the nearest hoi-poi capsule and running out the door.  
  
"Gohan! You forgot your lunch!" Chi-Chi yelled at her son's retreating back. Gohan didn't seem to hear, he continued flying at full speed towards Satan City. "Oh well, but you're gonna be sorry," Chi-Chi muttered to herself before going back into the house.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan flew rapidly through the air, quietly cursing all alarm clocks. "Why didn't it go off?! And why did it choose not to go off today, when my mom made the most delicious brea-ACK!" he stopped abruptly and began to cough. "Gah...I think that I just swallowed a cicada!" he cried. When he reached the half-way point to his school, Gohan landed and took out the hoi- poi capsule. "Hopefully it's a car...Please be a car, please be a car," he muttered, pushing the button and throwing the capsule. When the dust cleared, Gohan's face fell. "Great. Just great. It's a pink bike!" he yelled. "Well, at least it's better than walking. Besides, I can go faster on a bike," Gohan told himself. He looked around to make sure that nobody was watching before climbing on. He began to pedal as fast as he could, hoping to make it so that no one would be able to see him when they passed by. Gohan screeched to a halt in front of Orange Star High as soon as the bell started to ring. *Phew, I'm not THAT late!* he thought, relieved. Gohan hurried through the front doors and raced down the hallway. Suddenly, he slipped on a sticky puddle on the floor. "What is this?" he asked himself, looking at it. "Ah gross!! Somebody puked!" Gohan cried, standing up. He ran to his first class grumbling and cursing under his breath. He walked into the room. "Sorry Mr.Cashem, my alarm clock didn't go off on ti-" Gohan was cut off when a shower of various classroom objects came hurltling at him.  
  
"This one's for Videl!"  
  
"You sicko! Take this!"  
  
"How dare you talk to someone like that!"  
  
Pencils, erasers, notebooks, and even wads of gum were thrown at the poor demi sai-jinn, who stood helpless in the middle of the room. A pair of scissors came flying towards him. "Whoa!" Gohan said, jumping out of the way. However, the scissors still managed to cut his already falling apart belt. Gohan quickly realized, but not in time, that his pants had fallen down.  
  
"Gosh Gohan, don't you own any other pairs of underwear besides those?" Angela called. The whole class burst into laughter. Gohan turned red and picked up his pants. He grabbed a roll of duct tape from the teacher's desk and managed to make a tape belt around his waist.  
  
"Wow Gohan, looks like you're having a bad day!" Erasa chirped as Gohan slid into his seat next to her.  
  
"Gee, what gave me away?" Gohan asked coldly. Erasa didn't notice his icy tone and smiled at him. Gohan chose to ignore her and looked at Videl instead. The raven haired teen was too busy staring at the back of Ravi's head. Gohan growled in anger and focused on the lesson.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Around third period Gohan's stomach started to complain about it's lack of food. Gohan patted it. "Don't worry, mom packed us a big lunch," he reassured it. When lunch time came around, Gohan realized that he had forgotten his meal. "Well, that's ok...Today's pizza day," he said. Feeling slightly better, Gohan headed off towards the lunch line. As he reached for the last plate of pizza, Arnold, the boy who had thrown up earlier that day, grabbed it.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but first come first served right?" he said laughing and snorting.  
  
"Well, it's that's a perfectly good waste of some pizza 'cause you're probably gonna throw it up later!" Gohan snapped before storming off to the other line. He walked up to a fat dumpy looking woman, who had a fuzzy black mustache and a few flies buzzing around her hair net.  
  
"Ya hungry today sweetheart?" Laverne the lunch lady asked Gohan in a deep raspy voice. She picked up a plate and threw some grayish slimy meat on it.  
  
"Not for meatloaf," Gohan told her. Laverne threw him a nasty look and threw another piece of meat onto the plate.  
  
"Well too bad," she said, handing it to him. Gohan smiled weakly and walked off to the dessert table. Once again, somebody had beat him to the last piece. Except this time it was Ravi.  
  
"This isn't turning out to be a very good day for you, is it Gohan?" Ravi asked him, twirling the plate that held a piece of cake in his hands.  
  
"No...Not really," Gohan said while staring at the slowly revolving cake in front of him.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's too bad. Wish that I could do something." Ravi grinned.  
  
"Well, you could let me hav-" Gohan started.  
  
"Too bad I can't do anything though. Well, see you later!" Ravi said, walking away, leaving Gohan behind. Gohan stared at the spot where the cake had been earlier and sighed. He looked at what was left at the dessert table.  
  
*Jell-o. Well, that's ok I guess.* Gohan thought. He grabbed up the plate and walked to a nearby table. "Not a very big amount, but food none the less!" Gohan smiled, picking up his fork and plunging it into the meatloaf. The meatloaf jiggled and oozed out some yellow looking puss. Gohan stared at it and took the fork out. Once again, the meatloaf made some sort of movement. "Ew." was all that Gohan said before pushing that plate away. Instead, he picked up the jell-o and tried to eat that. When he took a bite, his teeth bounced off of it. "Hmmm..." Gohan muttered. He looked at the jell-o and began to peel off what looked like a skin. When that skin came off, the middle of the jell-o fell onto the plate in a gushy pile of...Stuff. "Oh yeah. I'm not hungry anymore." Gohan told himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan walked onto the gym floor and looked around for Videl. "Hey Erasa, do you know where Videl is?" he asked the ditzy blonde.  
  
"Ummm...I think that she said that she was doing some volunteer thingy for the school today," Erasa told him.  
  
"Oh, ok," Gohan sighed. He had been trying to talk to Videl all day and apologize to her, but she was always never there, or getting away from him.  
  
"All right class! Now today we will be playing a game! Dodge ball to be precise," Mr.Wooman's voice echoed around the gym. A few nerds winced and all the jocks grinned at eachother. "So, just pick a target and go!" Mr.Wooman yelled before quickly running off of the gym floor. All the jocks grabbed up a dodge ball and instead of aiming at the chess club, aimed for Gohan. Dodge ball after dodge ball came flying at him. Of course, being as strong as he is, the dodge balls didn't affect Gohan one bit. But also of course, even a demi sai-jinn has a hard time not showing pain when a twenty mile per hour dodge ball hits him in the groin.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Mr.Wooman called, "Gohan, are you ok?" he asked him.  
  
"I...Need...See...Nurse..." Gohan groaned, his obsidian eyes watering from pain.  
  
"Of course, of course. Follow me," Mr.Wooman said, leading Gohan out of the gym and to the nurses' office. "Here ya go. I don't really expect you to come back, so you're excused from the rest of the class, ok?" Mr.Wooman told him. Gohan nodded in response then walked into the office.  
  
"Hi...I...Need...Ice pack..." he winced, sitting down on in a chair. The nurse turned around. "Videl?!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, this is the volunteer job that the teachers got me doing," she told him, going over to the freezer and rummaging around for some ice.  
  
"Oh...Well...Maybe I should say...Sorry," Gohan said as best as he could.  
  
Videl turned around. "Really?" she asked, her voice full of hope.  
  
"Yes...Though...I still want to...Get maha...With you," Gohan told her. "Oops."  
  
"Why you little...Here's your ice pack!" Videl yelled, slamming the ice pack onto Gohan's already tender groin.  
  
"PAINFUL," was all that Gohan managed to say before passing out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Gohan woke up, Videl was gone, school was almost over, and his crotch hurt more then ever. He slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Well, tried to walk, but seeing how his 'injury' was quite intense, he had to walk as though he were riding a horse. Worst of all, Gohan seemed to now have a song stuck inside his head. *Well, you know what they say Gohan, the best way to get a song out of your head is to sing it out loud.* he thought. And seeing that nobody else was in the hallway, he began to sing. "I am lonely like the moon, you are far away as the earth," he sang quietly, pressing his ice pack to his injury. Gohan continued down the hallway, singing a little bit louder now. Finally, he began to belt it out. "Sometimes I cry for you! Knowing you don't want me too!" he practically yelled. At that moment, Ms.Finkle came out of the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Wow Gohan, you should join the choir!" she said.  
  
"Uh...Thanks?" Gohan smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Gohan reached Science, the class had already begun. He walked in and sat at the very back of the room, trying to avoid the funny looks that people were giving him.  
  
"Listen up class! Today we are going to be expirimanting with some dangerous chemicals! So everybody, goggles on!" Mrs.Schwooner instructed. Gohan grabbed up a pair of protective goggles and put them on. "Ok, now does everybody have their goggles? Good. Now follow the instructions on the paper in front of you." The class set to work on measuring and calculating. Gohan picked up the beaker nearest to him and poured it into a test tube. He measured a few drops of another chemcial into the test tube and began to stir it.  
  
"No Gohan! Those checmicals are unbalanced! Their going to reject eachother and cause an-" Mrs.Schwooner tried to say before the concontion blew up in Gohan's face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan flew home at top speed, relieved to finally be out of school. He landed in front of the door and smiled. "Home sweet home!" Gohan exclaimed, throwing open the door and walking in. He walked into the t.v. room to find Goten sitting in front of it.  
  
"What 'cha watchin' squirt?" Gohan asked his younger sibling.  
  
"The Mr.Fluffy and Fred show," Goten answered, not taking his eyes off of the screen. (A/N: Hehe. The Mr.Fluffy and Fred show is this weird little thing that I came up with. If you guys wanna see it, just ask me and I might post it for ya! ^^)  
  
"Cool," Gohan said, sitting down on the couch. He immidiatley jumped up when he felt a sharp pain on his ankle. "Ow! What was that?!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, Trunks came over today and brought his rabid weasel collection with him. Then they got loose.That's why mom and dad are gone. Once they get a taste of your blood, that's it. I would get out of here if I were you," Goten informed Gohan, still staring at the t.v.  
  
"And WHY does Trunks have a rabid weasel collection?!" Gohan yelled. Goten shrugged.  
  
"'Cause he collects them!"  
  
"And why aren't YOU out of the house?"  
  
"'Cause they like me."  
  
"Ahh!" Gohan screamed, running outside."What do I do now?" he questioned himself. "I know! I'll go over to Capsule Corp. and ask Bulma for a new watch since I lost mine," he said. And so, Gohan took off to C.C.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight...You need a new watch because you lost your old one?" Bulma asked, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Um...Yeah. That's it!" Gohan said nervously. Bulma was in a bad mood. She had been working on a proto-type all day, and then it malfunctioned at the very last minute.  
  
"Gohan! Why didn't you just take care of your freakin' watch?!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma! I didn't mean to lose it!" Gohan cried, waving his hands in defense. (A/N: I love it when he does that.)  
  
"Sure you didn't! You sai-jinns are all the same! Lying, cheating, good for nothing scum!" Bulma screamed, striking her hands against Gohan's face and storming away.  
  
"OW!!" Gohan cried, hopping up and down. Then he noticed Vegeta watching from a corner of the room. "I mean...That weakling, didn't even hurt me!" he boasted. Vegeta shook his head sadly and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan flew back home, getting extremely depressed. *Maybe I should just kill myself now.* he sighed. As though Dendae heard his thoughts, the sky opened and a ray of sunshine shone onto earth below. This made Gohan feel slightly better. *Maybe not...* he thought. Just then, rain began to fall. Thunder could be heard and lightning struck. *Or maybe I will!* Gohan thought angrily. He flew to the door of his house and found a note.  
  
-Gohan  
  
The house is still infested with weasels. Your father, brother, and I are staying at a hotel. You can stay at the Briefs' house. We'll be home tomorrow morning.  
  
Love, -Mom  
  
"Oh. Dandy. DAN-DY!" Gohan yelled. He didn't want to go back to the Briefs' house and feel the wrath of Bulma again. He winced as he felt his bruised cheek. "Well, at least I know where to seek shelter..." he reminded himself. But seeing that there were no caves around, he climbed into a nearby tree. "Better then nothing," he muttered, making himself comfortable on the branch. Just as he was dozing off, a bolt of lightning struck the tree and knocked it over. Gohan screamed as he fell to the ground. He landed on his back with a loud 'thud'. "I'm not moving! You hear me? I'm not moving from this spot!" he yelled to the sky. As the words left his mouth, it began to hail. Ice the size of golf balls bounced off of his head. Gohan began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. "Anything else? Huh? Anything else to add to the worst day of my life?!" he yelled. A skunk wandered over to where Gohan was laying. It silently inspected him then lifted it's tail and sprayed. Gohan watched it scurry away. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow. Looonngg chapter! Well, at least for me it is.  
  
Gohan: That. Was. HORRIBLE!!  
  
Kim: I know! Wasn't it fun?  
  
Gohan: Maybe for you!! But not for me!  
  
Kim: -Shrugs- Your point being?  
  
Gohan: I need love too! -Begins to cry-  
  
Kim: Awww...Here. -Hands Gohan a piece of pie-  
  
Gohan: Yum! -Digs in-  
  
Kim: Okies! Well, I just want to take this time to say thank you to all who have reviewed! Sorry that it took me such a long time to update...^^; But once again, thankies to all my readers!!  
  
Gohan: Frank yoo. 


	5. The Great CarrotMan!

CHAPTER FIVE: The Great CarrotMan!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? Don't own. NEVA!!!  
  
I'm really sorry readers!! SCHOOL IS EVIL.  
  
Vegeta: Beg for your forgiveness!  
  
Kim: I forgot to mention, Gohan is still recovering from the last chapter so Vegeta is here today.  
  
Vegeta: I should be here every day.  
  
Kim: Shutup you prince of all bakas!  
  
Vegeta: -Growls and begins to power up-  
  
Kim: -Gulps- Ummm...On with the chapter!  
  
The sun rose slowly in the distance, spreading light across the ground. It's rays landed on a very cold and damp demi sai-jinn. He stirred slightly then opened his eyes. "Whoa," Gohan said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around him and noticed that the note on the front door had been removed. "At least the weasels are gone," he muttered to himself. Gohan got up rather clumsily and walked into the house. He stumbled into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Good morning Gohan. Were you all right last night?" Chi-Chi questioned, turning around to face him. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Gohan! You smell horrible! Go take a shower right now!" she ordered, brandishing her spatula at him.  
  
"But mom, I have to go to school!" Gohan exclaimed. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Gohan, today is Saturday! Yesterday was Friday, see?" she motioned towards the calender. Gohan glanced at it. It read Saturday September 14, 2002. He sweatdropped.  
  
"I should have guessed," he murmmered before running upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a bath in tomato juice followed by a normal shower, Gohan walked down the stairs to find his father and younger brother sitting at the table. He did a double take. "Dad...Goten...Why is your hair green?" Gohan questioned, taking a seat next to his father. Goku smiled and placed his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Last night before we came home we stopped at the Brief's house to see if you were there, and Bulma had this new kind of shampoo and...Well, let's just say that me and Goten were the test subjects," he laughed. Gohan also laughed. If you took the green hair and their orange gis...  
  
"You guys look like carrots!" he remarked, "Wait a minute...If you came home last night, how come you didn't wake me up and let me inside the house?!" Nobody answered and acted as if they never heard him. Goten perked up.  
  
"Gohan! You gave me a idea!" he cried before grabbing Goku's arm and pushing him up the stairs. Gohan didn't notice them leave. He glared at Chi- Chi.  
  
"Mom...Why didn't you let me in the house?" the demi sai-jinn questioned, a tone of anger in his voice. Chi-Chi dipped a small bowl into the stew that she was cooking and took it over to Gohan.  
  
"Here, taste this," she ordered before forcing the contents down Gohan's throat. Gohan sputtered and coughed. "Needs more salt huh?" Chi-Chi asked before turning back to the stove. The teenager opened his mouth to make an angry remark but was distracted by the sound of eager steps in the hallway.  
  
"Look what Goten thought of Gohan!" Goku said happily. Gohan turned around to face them and immidiatley spat out the tea that he had been drinking. Gohan and Goten were dressed in identical orange spandex suits, with a matching orange tunic over that. They had green capes floating gently behind them and were wearing sai-jinn boots and gloves. (A/N: Think of SaiyaMan...Except more orange...^^;) "I am...The Great CarrotMan!" Goku exclaimed, striking a pose very much like SaiyaMan's. Goten beamed.  
  
"And I'm...CarrotChibi!" he yelled out, also striking a pose. Gohan sweatdropped and looked towards his mom.  
  
"Please don't tell me this is what I look like," he whined. Chi-Chi shrugged.  
  
"You look a little more..." Chi-Chi stumbled around for the right word.  
  
"Stupid!" Goten finished. Gohan turned onto the clueless chibi with fire in his eyes.  
  
" I AM NOT STUPID!" he spat. Immidiatley, a giant kitchen pan loomed over the top of the unaware demi sai-jinns head. Goten's eyes widened in shock and he scurried out from underneath his older brother's glare and shadow of the evil Frying Pan of Doom (tm). Gohan smiled in triumph and spun around to finish his tea.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Gohan stumbled back in a daze, clutching onto the back of his head.  
  
"Don't yell at your brother Gohan," Chi-Chi said calmly, setting the pan back into it's proper place. (Which was right next to the stove.) Gohan lowered his head and sighed.  
  
"Gohan, now that me and Goten have the costumes...We can fight crime together with you!" Goku stated. He sat down at the table and began to gobble up some of the food that Chi-Chi had set down.  
  
"Wha?! You can't start fighting crime with me!" Gohan shouted. Goku took no notice of his son's obvious rage as he continued shoveling food into his mouth. Goten jumped into a chair beside his father and followed suit. Gohan shrugged. "Oh well...Dad will never know when anything happens anyways..." taking confidence in that statement, Gohan also began to eat. Chi-Chi switched on their portable t.v. and everthing was homey and comfortable until...  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulliten. It appears that two armed robbers are driving down highway 64, being followed by the police. These two men are wanted for rape, assault, robbery, and ripping the tags off of pillows. We will stay here to keep you updated."  
  
Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips. "Well, look at that. You know, back in my day, the worst crime that somebody could commit was stealing a carrot from the garden...This whole world is becoming corrupt, and you would think that after all these years, these people would learn not to behave like that!" she lectured.  
  
"Yeah that's great mom I gotta go," Gohan said hurridley before rushing towards the door. He stopped in the hallway and smacked himself on the forehead. "Darn it! I lost my watch! Ah...What am I going to do?!" Goku walked up beside him, still in his CarrotMan suit and smiled.  
  
"You mean this?" he questioned, holding up Gohan's watch.  
  
"Yeah! That's the one! Thanks a bunch dad!" Gohan exclaimed, taking the watch and placing it on his wrist. He ran out of the door and took flight. Goku watched Gohan fly away then blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah! C'mon Goten! We got a bad guy to take care of," he said.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten yelled happily, jumping up into the air and doing a small flip. Soon, the two look alikes were in pursuit of Gohan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Videl had gotten the call while she was still in bed. She heard her communicator go off, reached for it, and ended up falling onto the floor. Rubbing the sore spot on her arm, Videl picked up the watch and pushed a red button.  
  
"What?!" she yelled, not even trying to cover her grumpiness. The Captain shrank back visibly on the screen.  
  
"Well...Um...We have a high speed chase on...Highway 64...And we were kind of hoping that..." he trailed off. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll be right there," she told him. The Captain smiled and the screen went blank.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SaiyaMan didn't notice his father and younger brother following him. All he was concentrating on was the cars speeding below him. The shrill sound of police sirens echoing in his sensitve ears began to give him a headache. SaiyaMan shook his head clear and focused back down on the cars, only to find that someone was about 300 feet in front of the speeding vehicle.  
  
"No! Get out of the way!" SaiyaMan yelled. He quickly began to dive head first towards the person, hoping to reach them before the car did. SaiyaMan stopped when he was close enough to see who it was. "DAD! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but me and Goten are helping, remember?" Goku grinned. SaiyaMan would have argued further had not the car slammed into Goku's side at that moment. "Hey," Goku said, turning to face the now destroyed vehicle. A man with greasy black hair rolled down the window and poked his head through.  
  
"What are you doing?! You totally destroyed my car!" the man shrieked. He turned his head to see the police cars closing in fast. "Aw sh- " the man jumped out of his car and took off into the forest beside the side of the road. Just then, Goten landed next to SaiyaMan.  
  
"What did I miss?" he asked breathlessly. The chibi glanced to his left, saw a fleet of police cars closing in, then glanced to his right, where he saw the crushed car. "Ok, so nothing has happened?" Goten asked eagerly. SaiyaMan sighed. Goku walked over to the passenger side of the car and peered in.  
  
"His partner is knocked out...What do we do?" he asked, looking at SaiyaMan. SaiyaMan shrugged.  
  
"We'll let the police handle him. But the other one we have to get," he stated. Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Let the man hunt begin!" Goten yelled, throwing his arms into the air and spinning around. "...Where did he go?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Videl spotted the chase scene below her. She noticed when the man wearing that odd orange outfit stood right in front of the car. "No! Get out of the way!" Videl cried the moment before the car crashed into him. Or did he crash into the car? She blinked in confusion. "Whoa...Who is that?" Videl watched SaiyaMan and two others, a man and a little boy, talk to eachother. When they raced towards the woods, she decided to give chase.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku, Goten, and the Great SaiyaMan were tracking down the man that had escaped into the forest. While Goten and Goku easily manuevered around the roots and branches of trees, SaiyaMan was left stumbling and tripping.  
  
"Darn it dad and Goten...Oof...Just leave me to my job...Ow..." he grumbled. Somewhere in the front of him he heard the call of:  
  
"I got 'em dad! I got 'em!"  
  
"Aw crud," SaiyaMan muttered. He hurried foward to find the source of celebration. SaiyaMan came to a small clearing in the forest. He saw Goku holding the man by his wrist, and by the looks of it, he was holding pretty hard. Goten was circling them like an individual hyena, also laughing like one.  
  
"C'mon dad! Hit 'em! Knock 'em out!"  
  
"No, please sir! I won't do it again!" the man pleaded.  
  
"Goten, where did you get such a thirst for violence?!" Goku questioned his youngest son. Goten smiled.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Hey you two! Get away from him! It's MY job to apprehend the thieves," SaiyaMan told them, walking out into the clearing. From his right he heard a rustling noise.  
  
"No! Oof...Get away from him! Ouch...It's MY job to punish hiiiiim!" Videl cried as she tripped over a stray tree root and fell towards SaiyaMan. On instinct, he caught her in his arms. Immidiatley, they felt a small charge of energy. Videl's heart began to beat rapidly. She wished that she could take the helmet off of SaiyaMan's head and see what his eyes were like. Videl never felt this way around Ravi. Not ever. Gohan was expiriencing the same thing. He gazed into her face and was startled to realize that Videl was beatiful. But how could he have not seen it before? Their moment was interupted by Goten's singing.  
  
"Haha! Kissie kissie, oh how sweet!" Goku couldn't help but smile. Goten continued with his taunting, "Videl and Goh-" He was quickly cut off by when SaiyaMan let go of Videl, ran over, and covered Goten's mouth.  
  
"Were you going to say Gohan?" Videl asked Goten. SaiyaMan tightened his grip on Goten's mouth and forced him to shake his head 'no'. Videl glared at SaiyaMan and smirked.  
  
"So you're sure that SaiyaMan's name isn't really Gohan?"  
  
Once again, Goten was forced to shake his head no.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
This time, Goten was forced to nod his head yes.  
  
"So his name isn't..." Videl trailed off for a second. Then, "Gohan!"  
  
"What?" SaiyaMan asked.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"D'oh!"  
  
  
  
Kim: Hehe. Bit of a cliffy there. Sooooo sorry!  
  
Vegeta: It sucked. You need to die.  
  
Kim: Ummmm....No? Anyways!! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that it took so long to update! But I've got other idea for another fan fic...It should prove to be interesting.  
  
Vegeta: Just finish this up.  
  
Kim: -Sticks tongue out at Vegeta- Okies readers! Keep a look out for the next chapter!! ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!!! 


	6. Frying Pan Plan

CHAPTER SIX: FRYING PAN PLAN (Try to say that three times fast! ^^;)  
  
Disclaimer: -Sighs- Why do I even bother? If there's any lawyers that read this then, NO! I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z! GET OVER IT! Yeesh...  
  
Kim: Wow! I got this out a lot sooner than I thought! But I guess it's only because I stayed home sick today...  
  
Gohan: You're not sick. You're faking.  
  
Kim: Nu uh! How would I have been able to get out of school?!  
  
Gohan: You're. FAKING. If you were really sick, how would you be typing this?  
  
Kim: .......SHHHHH! Itza secret.........  
  
Gohan: Whatever. Just...Get on with the story...  
  
Kim: MAYBE I WILL!  
  
  
  
Gohan lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'How could I have let my guard down so easily? Now Videl knows that I'm SaiyaMan and she's going to tell everybody...' his thoughts trailed off when he went back to earlier that day. 'Well...Maybe it impressed her that I'm so strong,' Gohan blushed slightly, then his mind wandered to Ravi. 'Grrr...I have GOT to get rid of him! He has to have a weakness...Or a secret of some kind...' soon the teenage demi sai-jinn's mind went blank as he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ow..." Gohan muttered as he took his seat next to Erasa. The blonde looked over at him, concerned.  
  
"What's wrong with you Gohan?" she asked. Gohan smiled slightly and rubbed a large bump on the back of his head.  
  
"Ah, I just got hit on the head today with my mom's frying pan." (A/N: Of Doom (tm) all rights reserved.) Erasa's eyes widened.  
  
"A frying pan? Dosen't that like, hurt?" Gohan sweatdropped before answering.  
  
"Yeah, that's the whole point...She only hits me and my brother and sometimes my dad when we act up." Erasa gave a small smile.  
  
"So, how often do you misbehave?" she asked teasingly. Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, about once or twice...Sometimes she hits us for no reason when she's in a bad mood." Erasa joined Gohan in his laughter, then they both turned their attention to the teacher. Neither of them had noticed Ravi listening to their conversation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Around the middle of fourth period, Videl's watch went off. Ravi listened intently to the captain speaking then heard Videl's quick thought of, 'I better hurry...I wonder if Gohan's coming...' he smirked when Gohan immidiatley raised his hand and asked to be excused.  
  
"And WHAT may I athk, ith your excuth THITH time Gohan?" the teacher spat...Literally. Gohan screwed up his face in what he hoped looked like a get-out-of-my-way-I'm-about-to-spew look.  
  
"I'm sick. I NEED to see the nurse," he said weakly. Ravi sighed and shook his head. 'Gohan, Gohan, Gohan.' he thought. He watched as the teacher granted Gohan his excuse. Soon Gohan was out of the room. 'Well,' Ravi said to himself, standing up from his desk, 'better get to work.' He walked down the stairs, his hands in his pockets and whistling. Ravi didn't stop when the teacher asked where in the world he thought that he wath going. He simply walked into the hallway, turned into a fly, and flew away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ravi knew where to go. He had read Gohan's mind quite a few times and found out exactly where he lived. All he had to do was go to his house, 'fix' the dreaded kitchen ware, and get out of there as quickly as he could. Ravi smiled a very fly-like smile (A/N: Indeed) and found the place that he was looking for. (A/N: He was a fast fly ok?!) He landed on the lawn and quickly transformed back into his normal self. 'Let's see...The mom must be inside, cooking with that Frying Pan of Doom (tm).' Ravi smiled evily and made his way towards the front door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan was flying home at top speed. It had been a good day, mostly because Ravi wasn't at school for the majority of the day and it seemed that Videl was starting to forgive him. Oh yeah. Life was getting better. He landed on the front lawn and walked happily through the front door.  
  
"Gohan's home! Gohan's home!" Goten cried, leaping at his older brother. Gohan fell onto the ground with a loud 'THUMP!' However, not even a broken back or an annoying little brother could spoil Gohan's good mood.  
  
"Hey squirt, how was your day?" Gohan asked his younger sibling. Goten laughed at his nick name then smiled up at his big brother.  
  
"It was great Gohan! Trunks came over and we sparred then played video games!" Goten told him, hopping up and down. Gohan laughed and walked towards the table.  
  
"Hello Gohan! Did you have a nice day at school?" Chi-Chi asked him, not looking up from the cucumber that she was cutting up for dinner. Gohan smiled.  
  
"It was normal," he answered, taking a seat at the table. Goku walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air.  
  
"Wow Chi-Chi! What smells so good?" he questioned his wife.  
  
"It's dinner Goku. And it won't be ready for at least another hour." Goku pouted.  
  
"But I'm hungry now!" he whined. Chi-Chi glared at him.  
  
"Then get a small snack out of the fridge," she told him. Goku smiled like a little kid and ran to the fridge. (A/N: Everyone is smiling today! Oh well...Everybody's happy! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!) He pulled out a large sub sandwich and sat down at the table across from Gohan. Goten sat next to his father and watched him take a large bite out of the sandwich.  
  
"Oh, Gohan...You haf ta fimish yer humework bofore we twain," Goku told his oldest son through a mouth full of sandwich.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Goku," Chi-Chi ordered, standing over him with her infamous Frying Pan of Doom (tm). Goku at first nodded in understanding, then his eyes crossed. His mouth began to twitch rather violently. He started to sweat and shake.  
  
"Dad?" Goten asked, stunned at his father's odd behavior. Goku shook his head then...  
  
POOF!  
  
In Goku's place sat a pop-tart. (A/N: Is that how you spell it?!)  
  
"AH! GOKU!" Chi-Chi cried. She looked at her frying pan then back at her pop-tart husband. "What happened? Was it my frying pan?! Goku? Are you there?" She began to poke the breakfast item. When nothing happened Chi-Chi began to cry. "AHHH! I turned my husband into a p-p-pop-tart!" she wailed. Goten cocked his head at the pop-tart.  
  
"Yummy! Smores flavor! Can I eat it?" he asked, reaching for it while he spoke. Chi-Chi smacked his hand away.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!" she screamed. Goten quickly pulled his hand back.  
  
"What am I going to do without my husband?!" Chi-Chi cried. She continued to cry and carry on for about ten minutes when...  
  
POOF!  
  
"Whoa...That was weird," Goku muttered, rubbing his face with his hand. Chi-Chi turned her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Oh Goku!" she cried, throwing her arms around her husband's neck. Suddenly, she looked furious. "Don't EVER do that again!" she yelled, brandishing her Frying Pan of Doom (tm) high above her head.  
  
"Mom! No!" Goten yelled. Chi-Chi stopped in mid-swing and looked at her son.  
  
"Goten! What is it?" she asked. Goten sighed.  
  
"Isn't it apparent that at school Gohan has some sort of enemy that is bent on ruining his life, stealing his girlfriend, or both? And isn't it also apparent that this enemy is magical, and somehow he over heard about your frying pan and enchanted it in hopes of turning Gohan into some sort of food? AND isn't it apparent that this enemy's plan back fired and now whenever a good person is hit with the frying pan they only turn into food for about ten minutes but if you hit an evil person they stay as food forever?" the young chibi questioned in annoyance. Everybody stared at him.  
  
"Wow Goten, how did you come up with all that?" Gohan asked him, blinking in confusion. Goten also blinked and looked at his mom.  
  
"I'm hungry." he stated. Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Well, supper won't be ready for quite some time," she said.  
  
"Awwww!" Goten pouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa. SHORT CHAPTER!! I'm sorry...It's just that there isn't that much left to put in this chapter. I have to save it all for the next chapter!  
  
Gohan: What was with that statement that Goten made?  
  
Kim: I dunno...I'm just as surprised as everybody else is!  
  
Gohan: This is insane...  
  
Kim: And so is this! -Holds up a monkey on a unicycle-  
  
Gohan: Yeah. And that too.  
  
Kim: Okies readers! I will probably be updating soon! So remember to review and...-Looks at Gohan-  
  
Gohan: TRUST THE FUNGUS!  
  
Kim: Hehe...That too. Okies! By the way! The next chapter will be the last! (Hopefully) AND DON'T WORRY! It will be a happy ending.  
  
Gohan: It better be.  
  
Kim: It will...Oh such a happy ending it will be...Ahahaha...Hahaha...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Gohan: Oo; 


	7. Which Is Very Long

CHAPTER SEVEN: Which Is Very Long  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or any of it's characters. But I do own this bag of sugar!! -Eats a big spoonful of sugar- Mmmmm...Sugar...  
  
Kim: Why hello everyone! It's me again and I'm even more magical then ever!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! I was putting typing this chapter off for way too long, but right now I'm being inspired by a sugar rush. Mmmmm...Sugar...  
  
Gohan: I have a feeling that this is gping to be a looooong chapter...  
  
  
  
The next day, Gohan was on his way to gym. (A/N: Wow. That was quick.) He felt his shoulder jerk and looked to his left to see Ravi hurrying past him.  
  
'Gee, where's he going in such a rush?' Gohan wondered to himself. His confusion turned into an angry glare. 'I better follow him just to make sure he isn't planning on doing something funny.' Gohan looked around to make sure that nobody was behind him, then began to silently follow after Ravi. He watched him as he came to the forked hallway that seperated the 'Men's' locker room and the 'Woman's' locker room. Gohan stopped when he saw Ravi turn to the left, which was the way to the 'Woman's' locker room. "Ravi, you're going the wrong way," he tried to tell him, but Ravi didn't appear to hear. "Uh, Ravi?" Gohan questioned, not loudly enough. Ravi turned toards the girl's locker room door.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Ravi muttered to himself as he investigated the door, seeming to be searching for something. Gohan shifted so that he was hidden by the wall. "Aha!" Ravi exclaimed. Gohan looked confused as Ravi seemed to concentrate. Then...  
  
POOF!  
  
"WHOA," Gohan's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. Ravi had just transformed into a girl with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He would have thought that she was pretty if it wasn't really a he. "Ok, that's just wrong," Gohan muttered, turning around and placing his hand on his forehead to make sure that he wasn't running a fever. Gohan turned back around in time to see Ravi enter the girl's locker room. "WHAT is he doing?!" he asked himself. Then it hit him. Videl was in the locker room. Gohan growled and felt his anger build up. Before he realized what he was doing, he released an energy blast at the locker room.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"WHERE DID THE WALL GO?!"  
  
"DANG IT I'M NOT WEARING ANYTHING!"  
  
Random girls in towles and just their underwear ran around screaming. Gohan's face turned red and he quickly turned around in embarresment.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in horror. He knew that voice...It was...  
  
"H-Hi Mr.Wooman," he stammered. (A/N: Bet you thought that it was Videl! Ha!)  
  
"Ummm...I'm just...Gonna keep walking..." Mr.Wooman said, not taking his eyes off of Gohan and slowly backing away. Gohan smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Oops." he said.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah! It is!"  
  
Gohan turned to see some members of his fan club looking through the hole in the wall. He blushed in realization that they were wearing hardly anything.  
  
"Gohan! Look at me!"  
  
"No! Look at me! Come here!"  
  
"You naughty boy!"  
  
Gohan jogged behind the wall, hoping that he looked as though he had run away.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"All right girls! Break it up! Get away from there!" Ms.Mannish yelled. (A/N: Hehe...Mr.Wooman and Ms.Mannish ^^;) She walked over to the hole and stapled a few towels over it so that it was covered.  
  
"Thank you," Gohan said silently, peering back around the wall.  
  
At that moment, the locker door swung open. Gohan turned around and saw the female Ravi and Videl standing in the hallway. Quickly, the demi sai-jinn swung back into his hiding position behind the wall.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Ravina?" Videl questioned. Gohan snorted.  
  
'Ravina?! Nice cover name," he muttered.  
  
"Videl, the first thing that I have to say is that my name isn't Ravina," Gohan heard Ravi tell her. He peeked around the corner in time to see...  
  
POOF!  
  
Ravi was back in his original guy form. (A/N: Thank God!) Videl gasped.  
  
"The truth is I'm a shapeshifter," Ravi confessed, grinning slightly. Videl was too stunned to speak. Gohan's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Well, that's nice Ravi. But why did you tell me this?" Videl questioned, her confusement growing. Gohan watched as Ravi's grin widened.  
  
"Because if we're going to be dating we can't have any secrets," Ravi explained. Videl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Who said that we were going to date eachother?" she asked. Ravi smirked.  
  
"C'mon Videl. I want you, you want me...It's all good," he stated. The raven haired girl waved her hands.  
  
"Slow down Ravi! I don't want you!" she cried. Ravi sighed.  
  
"Videl, Videl, Videl...It's ok to be scared! I mean afterall, I'm so charming and good looking I scare myself sometimes," he said. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, if you want a girlfriend, carry a mirror around," she sneered. Videl pushed past Ravi and walked to the gym. Gohan smiled and clenched his fist.  
  
'Good for you Videl! You show him who's boss,' he thought. Ravi whirled around and looked in Gohan's direction. Gohan clamped his hand over the top of his head and ducked behind the wall again. He waited for a few minutes then looked back around the corner to find that Ravi was gone. 'Whoa. I might wanna watch out for him,' Gohan warned himself before going to get changed for gym.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beeeep! "Attention students, it has come to my attention that earlier today a hole was somehow knocked out of a wall. If anybody knows anything about this, please report to the office immidiatley. That is all," the p.a. announced. Gohan stopped writing his english assignment.  
  
'Uh-oh, that's not good,' he thought nervously. Gohan raised his hand.  
  
"Ugh...What is it Gohan?" Ms.Deeberhoffilbergness asked. (A/N: Hehe...Deeberhoffilbergness.)  
  
"Ummm...I need to go to the bathroom," Gohan said, running out of the room before the teacher had a chance to object. Videl watched him walk down the stairs and out of the room.  
  
'Oh no Son Gohan...I still have a few questions for you,' she thought furiously. Videl pushed her mouth to one side of her face. "Beep beep beep!" she cried. "Aha, that's my watch. Better answer it!" Videl said, pointing to her wrist, "What is it Captain? Uh huh...Really? Wow. I'll be there as soon as I can," she said to no one in particular. Sharpner gave her a funny glance and Erasa gasped.  
  
"Uh oh Videl! You better get over there fast!" she exclaimed, worry in her voice. Videl smiled slightly and hurried out of the classroom. Ravi glared at her as she ran past him.  
  
'If you think that you're going to choose that...That...Baka over me, you've got another thing coming to you,' he thought bitterly. Once again, the oh-so-smooth Ravi stood up and simply walked out of the room and out of the school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gohan ran up to the roof. He stopped for a moment, allowing a warm breeze to soothe him before jumping off the side of the school. A few feet before he hit the ground, Gohan turned into SaiyaMan and took off through the air, heading for home. "Wow, I've never ditched school before! This is so cool! Gohan: The rebel," he said to himself. A sudden chill shook him slightly. The thrill of being a rebel was almost too much. "Wait...What will my mom say?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Where did he go?! Grrr...He's always slipping through my fingers! That lousy jerk...Can't he just stay in one plac- Oh wait, there he is,' Videl thought. She grinned then took a capsule out of her pocket, pressed the top, and threw it on the ground.  
  
POOM!  
  
In it's place now stood a yellow jet-copter. Videl ran over and jumped into the cockpit. 'You're mine Son Gohan,' she thought before taking off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi mom! I'm home!" Gohan called from the front door. He heard a bang then the shuffling of small feet.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goten cried, leaping for his older brother. Gohan ducked just in time and sent him rolling across the floor. Goten sat up with a big smile on his face and laughed,"Ya got me!" Gohan grinned and walked into the kitchen rather nervously. Chi-Chi was sitting at the table, polishing the handle of her Frying Pan of Doom (tm). Gohan's eyes immidiatley fixed on it. Sure he was used to being whacked with it, but he didn't exactly favor the idea of being turned into food.  
  
"Why hello Gohan. Why are you home so early?" Chi-Chi asked him, continuing her poloshing. Gohan gulped.  
  
"Umm...Well...You see..." he stammered. Chi-Chi glared at him.  
  
"Gohan. Why. Are. You. Home. So. Early. Question mark." she asked more fiercely. Gohan bit his lower lip.  
  
"Well you see it really wasn't my fault! Ravi just had to change into a girl and run into the locker room and my fan club, I didn't even know that I had a fan club! Then Mr.Wooman saw me and I almost got in trouble and then Ms.Deeberhoffible..Ms.Deeperhoffibra...My english teacher heard it and I swear that she looked at me when the princapal announced it and-" Gohan was cut off by his mother.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Slow down! What's going on?" she exclaimed. Gohan opened his mouth to say: I skipped school but at that moment the doorbell rang. (A/N: -Munches on some pretzels- Wonder who that is!)  
  
"I'll get it!" Goten called. Sounds of the door opening, Goten's and some other person's voices, and footsteps were heard. "Hey Gohan! One of your friends are here," Goten told his brother. (A/N: Man, these pretzels are good! ^^!) Videl walked into the room, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You think that just because you skipped school for the rest of the day is going to make me forget that you're SaiyaMan?" she spat. Gohan flinched.  
  
"What?! Gohan skipped school?! Gohan has a girlfriend?! Gohan is SaiyaMan?! Oh wait...I already know that...Gohan skipped school and has a girlfriend?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, rising from the table with her trusty Frying Pan of Doom (tm) in her hand. Gohan grinned and placed his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Ummm...Videl, can I talk to you? In private?" he asked. Before Videl could answer he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the other room.  
  
"Gohan! Get back out here! I nee- Wait a minute...Grandchildren!!" Chi-Chi sighed, getting stars in her eyes. Meanwhile, in the other room...  
  
"Gohan! What do you think that you're doing?! Let go of me!" Videl cried, hitting Gohan's hand. Her eyes widened when a thought struck her. "Gohan...You better not trying to be getting maha with me!" she shrieked.  
  
"No no no! Videl it's not like that!" Gohan exclaimed, waving his hands. (A/N: Dude...I think that I ate too many pretzles...@_@;) Videl stopped hitting him and crossed her arms again.  
  
"Then...What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Videl, we need to think of some way to get rid of Ravi," Gohan said. Videl hurramphed. (A/N: WHOO HOO! Hurramph.)  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," she muttered. Gohan tried his best to looked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Videl? I thought that you liked him," he said, attempting a straight face and failing. (A/N: Meaning that he looked kinda grossed out at his statement.) Videl looked at him strangely.  
  
"Well, I thought that I liked him...But...He's too...Too much like Sharpner!" Videl exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hand. Gohan took this opportunity to grin. It quickly vanished when Videl looked back up. "So what do we do?" she asked. Gohan opened his mouth then closed it.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can you hear anything Goten?" Chi-Chi asked her young son eagerly. Goten got up from the floor and shook his head sadly.  
  
"All I hear is some muttering," he explained. Chi-Chi sighed and sat down in a kitchen chair.  
  
"Grandchildren," she whispered. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"I gots it!" Goten yelled, running to answer the door. Chi-Chi didn't seem to hear. Her eyes were glazed over as she gazed into space. Goten ran back into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy...The weasels are back," he said. Chi-Chi stood up, picking up her Frying Pan of Doom (tm).  
  
"Goten, go tell Gohan and Videl to get out of the house. Some of them might have gotten in," she ordered. Goten nodded in understanding and hurried over to the room that Gohan and Videl were in. Gohan opened the door.  
  
"What is it Goten?" he asked his younger sibling. Goten hopped around his older brother before answering.  
  
"The weasels are back and mom is chasing them off with her frying pan and she says that we have to get out of the house because some of them might be in here!" he chirped excitedly. Videl came up next to Gohan.  
  
"Weasels?" she questioned. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"It's a long story," he reasoned. Videl looked at him for a moment, then shrugged it off. "All right Goten, lets go. Hey wait a minute, where's dad?"  
  
"Did somebody say food?" Goku asked as he came down the stairs. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"No. Listen, the weasels came back so we have to get out of here," he explained. Goku's face fell a bit.  
  
"No food? Fine. Let's go," he sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where are you you...Weasels! Show yourselves!" Chi-Chi hissed, storming across her lawn. She turned to the right. "Aha! There you are! I've got you now!" Chi-Chi charged after the rodents, brandishing her Frying Pan of Doom (tm) at them. "Oof!" she cried when she crashed right into Ravi.  
  
"Hello there. Are you Gohan's mother?" Ravi inquired, not bothering to help Chi-Chi up from the ground. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Why yes I am. Why?" Chi-Chi answered. Ravi laughed.  
  
"He took something of mine," he stated.  
  
"Really? And what would that be?"  
  
"My girlfriend, Videl."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi yelled. Ravi stepped back from her. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken! First of all, women are not possesions and second of all Videl is Gohan's girlfriend!" Ravi shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid that you are the one who is mistaken. Videl is MY girlfriend," Ravi said coldly. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the handle of her Frying Pan of Doom (tm).  
  
"Grandchildren," she whispered. Ravi leaned foward.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"GRANDCHILDREN!!!!" Chi-Chi shrieked, raising her Frying Pan of Doom (tm) and swinging it towards Ravi's head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Goku asked. Gohan and Goten nodded their heads while Videl shook hers.  
  
"What do you think it was dad?" Goten whispered. Goku shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, it kinda sounded like a girl screaming."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ravi yelled and ducked out of the way of Chi-Chi's blow. However, Chi- Chi continued her assault, attempting to smack Ravi over the head with her beloved kitchen ware.  
  
"You're crazie lady!" he shouted.  
  
POOF!  
  
Ravi quickly turned into a bird and began to fly away.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Chi-Chi growled. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a capsule. "GOKU! GET OVER HERE!" she yelled before throwing it on the ground.  
  
POOM!  
  
Chi-Chi jumped into the now hover car and took off at fully speed, trying not to lose sight of Ravi's retreating tail feathers. (A/N: Okies, this certain hover car is a proto-type that Bulma wanted to test out, so it goes up pretty high in the air, ok? OK!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok, now you must have heard that," Goku said. Gohan, Goten, and Videl nodded their heads. "Right. Well apparently Chi-Chi wants me for something so let's go!" With that, Goku and Goten took off into the air. Gohan hesitated and looked over at Videl.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll follow in my jet copter," she said. Gohan smiled and followed after his dad and brother. Videl took out her capsule and threw it on the ground.  
  
POOM!  
  
She climbed into her jet copter and took off after Gohan. A few minutes later, Goku caught up to Chi-Chi in her hover car. He flew beside it and yelled.  
  
"Chi-Chi! What's going on?"  
  
"That bird up there is trying to take my grandchildren!" Chi-Chi yelled back, not taking her eyes off of Ravi. Goku looked confused but quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" he questioned.  
  
"CATCH THAT BIRD!" Chi-Chi bellowed, pressing her foot against the gas pedal more and shooting after Ravi. Goku stopped in mid-air and waited for the others to catch up.  
  
"Dad! What's going on?" Gohan asked when he came up to Goku.  
  
"Your mother is chasing after a bird claiming that she stole your grandchildren," Goku replied.  
  
"Oh no...Ravi!" Gohan groaned. With that, he raced after his mom's car. When he caught up with her she shouted.  
  
"He's going towards the city!" Gohan nodded and fell back again. When Goten and Goku caught up with him he gave some instructions.  
  
"Ok, mom says that Ravi is going towards the city, so I'm going to change into my SaiyaMan costume. I suggest that you guys just don't fly close to the ground," he said. Goku grinned.  
  
"No need for that! Right Goten?" he stated. Goten nodded. They both took off their gis to reveal their CarrotMan and Chibi Carrot outfits.  
  
"No way! You guys wear that stuff under your clothes?" Gohan laughed. At that moment, Videl's jet copter came up beside them. Videl opened the window and stared at Goten and Goku.  
  
"Umm...I won't ask," she murmmered. Gohan smiled and changed into SaiyaMan.  
  
"Let's go!" he yelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap..." Ravi muttered to himself over and over again. His wings were starting to get tired and this crazy woman was still after him! "What did I do to deserve this?!" Ravi asked the sky. (A/N: Oh I think you know Ravi...) He looked down at the city now flashing below him. "Ugh...I can't go on..." he panted. Ravi landed on the ground and...  
  
POOF!  
  
He transformed back into his human form and began to run past startled on lookers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Great, now where did he go?" Chi-Chi wondered, parking her car on the road, getting out, and de-capsulizing it. She looked around wildly. "He's not going to get away with taking my grandchildren!"  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku called. Chi-Chi looked up and saw her husband floating abover her.  
  
"Honey! Get down here!" she yelled. Goku obeyed and landed next to his wife.  
  
"What are you waiting for Chi-Chi? He's right over there!" Goku exclaimed, pointing at Ravi's retreating back.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see him. Wait a minute! How did you know what he looked like?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku shrugged.  
  
"I just thought that it was kind of suspicious because he's running and he keeps looking back at you like he's scared or something," he responded. Gohan and Goten landed next to Goku.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get 'em let's get 'em let's get 'em!" Goten cried, hopping up and down. Gohan placed his hand on top of Goten's head to keep him from jumping around. Videl's jet copter landed behind them and Videl jumped out.  
  
"Hi! What's everyone standing around for? We've got to get Ravi!" she exclaimed. Chi-Chi nodded in agreement and tightened her grip on her Frying Pan of Doom (tm).  
  
"Let's go!" she yelled, tearing through the crowds of people on the sidewalk after Ravi. Goku followed, with Goten right on his heels. Gohan passed a glance at Videl before running after Goten. Videl shrugged and ran after Gohan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ravi was running at top speed. However, this didn't seem fast enough for Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Videl were hot on his heels. He tore past people on the sidewalk, every now and then pushing aside some pedestrians. He knocked over an old lady who was sent sprawling into the street. She got up, dusted herself off, and began to shout a string of cuss words at him, followed by flashing him the bird. Ravi didn't notice.  
  
'What am I going to do? Maybe I'm losing them...' he glanced behind him and was met by the sight of Chi-Chi waving her Frying Pan of Doom (tm) high abover her head. 'AH! I gotta hide!' Ravi told himself. 'Think Ravi, think!' he ordered. Ravi saw an upcoming resturant. Suddenly, he got an idea.  
  
POOF!  
  
Ravi turned into a giant bowl of steaming ravioli. (A/N: ^^;) He hopped into the resturant and onto a nearby empty table. He watched Chi- Chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Videl run by the front door. 'Ahaha...Insolent fools!' Ravi thought. He settled himself on the table and decided to wait until dark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goten began to slow down. He watched Gohan and Videl run past him but sat down on the pavement. "I'm hungry," he whined to himself. The chibi stood up and looked around. He spotted a nearby resturant. The doors were open and the smell of some pasta wafted under his nose. "Mmmmm..." Goten murmmered. He wandered over to the resturant and saw a big bowl of ravioli sitting on a table. Goten looked around, siezed the bowl, and gulped it all down. "Whoo! That was good!" he exclaimed happily, setting the bowl back on the table and walking away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan felt something in his brain click. "Whoa, what was that?" he asked himself. Gohan shrugged and continued his pursuit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I give up. I can't find him anywhere!" Chi-Chi gasped. She walked over to Goku and leaned upon him for support. "Ugh, I'm getting too old for this," she muttered. Goku grinned. Gohan and Videl came up behind them.  
  
"This is really strange. I was just sensing Ravi's energy...Then it was gone," Gohan said. Goku stopped grinning.  
  
"What do you think happened?" he asked. Gohan shrugged. Videl looked from Goku to Gohan.  
  
"Where's Goten?" she asked. Chi-Chi looked around.  
  
"Now where did he get to?"  
  
"Here I am mom!" Goten called. He walked up to beside Chi-Chi with sauce all over his mouth.  
  
"Goten...Where were you?" Gohan asked, eyeing the sauce on the chibi's face. Goten smiled.  
  
"I was hungry so I went into a resturant and ate some ravioli!" he explained. Videl and Gohan's face paled. They looked at eachother and laughed weakly. Then they began to laugh louder, and louder, and louder until they were both in hysterics.  
  
"At least that explains his energy dissapearing!" Gohan laughed. Videl was laughing so hard, tears were running down her face. Chi-Chi looked at them in confusion.  
  
"Do you...Nevermind, I don't think that I want to know," she said. Goku rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Well then...Let's go home shall we?" he suggested. Chi-Chi nodded and grabbed onto Goten's hand.  
  
"Gohan aren't you coming?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten leave Gohan alone. He's talking to Videl," Chi-Chi whispered to the chibi. Goten smiled and looked up at Videl.  
  
"Are you going to be my big sister?" he asked innocently. Videl and Gohan both blushed so that their faces matched cherries.  
  
"Goten! Let's go now," Chi-Chi ordered, tugging on Goten's hand. Goten shot one more smile at Videl before skipping away.  
  
"So...Um..." Gohan said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Videl shifted her feet. "Videl."  
  
"Yes Gohan?" Videl looked up at him. Gohan blushed.  
  
"W-would you like to get..." he braced himself, "some ice cream with me?" Gohan blinked. 'Whoa! I actually said it!' Videl smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure, I would love to," she said, slipping her hand into his. Gohan blushed more. They began to walk to the ice cream parlor when he gave a loud sigh. Videl looked at him. "What wrong Gohan?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really...It's just...Darn it! I wanted to find out what his middle name was!"  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
Kim: Whoa. That has GOT to be the LONGEST chapter I have ever written!  
  
Gohan: Well, I'm just glad that it has a happy ending.  
  
Kim: Why, because you and Videl get together?  
  
Gohan: Nooo...I'm happy because I get some ice cream!  
  
Kim: -Falls over anime style- Oh, just to let you know! The next chapter isn't a chapter. It's just a conversation Gretchen and I had while working on this chapter! F.Y.I. Check it out, it's kind of silly! OKIES! BYE! 


	8. Process of the Last Chapter

Ok! Here is the brainstorm that me and Gretchen went through in order to bring you this chapter. I just thought that you guys might want to know how much effort is put into this! Man it's hard...Oh, by the way...Just for fun I made it so that Gohan added some of his comments. Enjoy!  
  
Kimberly says: Hello!  
  
Kimberly says: Bout time you got on  
  
Minti says: I think the last sentence should be "darn, I wanted to find out what his middle mame was."  
  
Kimberly says: ...  
  
Kimberly says: I see...  
  
Minti says: They end up knowing that goten ate him  
  
Kimberly says: Well, duh  
  
Kimberly says: That's a given..  
  
Minti says: And gohan can say that at the end  
  
Kimberly says: But I don't think that they should tell Goten, or else he would freak...  
  
Kimberly says: "AH! I ATE A HUMAN?!"  
  
Minti says: But he's not human  
  
Kimberly says: ...Shhh...Secret  
  
Minti says: well yarg to you  
  
Kimberly says: Indeed...  
  
Kimberly says: Ok, here I am stuck...  
  
Minti says: where?  
  
Kimberly says: After the part where Gohan over hears Ravi telling Videl that he is a shapeshifter..  
  
Minti says: then....?  
  
Kimberly says: Oh yeah...Lauren suggested that he gets mad and blasts a hole through the wall  
  
Kimberly says: And there's all these girls running around in towels  
  
Minti says: and a teacher could see him!  
  
Kimberly says: AHHH!  
  
Minti says: where did lauren go?  
  
Kimberly says: I don't know...She never got on...  
  
Kimberly says: ANYWAYS!!  
  
Kimberly says: We're getting off track  
  
Minti says: so?  
  
Kimberly says: So, after he blasts the hole..And hears Ravi telling Videl "Blah blah blah.."  
  
Kimberly says: What happens next?  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Must know...  
  
Minti says: Girls are running around, something happens with fan club....  
  
Kimberly says: Ooo..Fan club...  
  
Minti says: : )  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Gack  
  
Minti says: hee hee  
  
Minti says: more torture  
  
Kimberly says: Indeed...  
  
Kimberly says: Okies, so somehow we have to go from that scene..To the big chase scene  
  
Kimberly says: Ya..No problem there!  
  
Minti says: Does Gohan evr get changed into food?  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: I better not!  
  
Kimberly says: Ummm...No, I think that it's just Goku  
  
Minti says: And where else does the frying pan of doom come in?  
  
Kimberly says: When Chi-Chi finds out about Ravi trying to sabotage her grandchildren, she chases after him with the frying pan  
  
Minti says: Cause I thought Ravi changed himself into ravioli  
  
Kimberly says: Hmmm...  
  
Minti says: to hide  
  
Minti says: in the chase sceene  
  
Kimberly says: Yeah, that's true...  
  
Minti says: I can't type worth a darn.  
  
Kimberly says: Well, Chi-Chi's threatining him with the FRYING PAN OF DOOOOM..(tm)  
  
Kimberly says: I can't speel write...  
  
Minti says: Why does Goten just stop to eat in the middle of the chase?  
  
Minti says: It doesn't make sense  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Because when a sai-jinn gets hungry, he gets hungry  
  
Minti says: but that' dumb  
  
Kimberly says: Nu uh!  
  
Kimberly says: Remember when Goten made his 'little' comment, then just all of a sudden said: I'm hungry  
  
Minti says: They don't go looking for food in the middle of a fight?  
  
Minti says: right?  
  
Kimberly says: Well, fights are important  
  
Minti says: so then it doesn't make sense  
  
Kimberly says: Goten doesn't really care about catching Ravi!  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: It DOES make sense...Just not to you!  
  
Minti says: How about those rabid weasels  
  
Kimberly says: Mmm hmm...Them rabid weasels  
  
Kimberly says: Sure are rabid  
  
Minti says: How about Chi-chi is chasing them away from her house with the FPOD...  
  
Kimberly says: Uh huh...  
  
Kimberly says: Keep going  
  
Minti says: And Raiv sees Her and thinks she is after him...  
  
Kimberly says: Wait, who's them?  
  
Minti says: The rabid weasels  
  
Kimberly says: And why is Ravi there?  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Moral support.  
  
Minti says: so he runs and she recognizes him as the one who will mess up her grandchilden, and so on and so forth to the end  
  
Kimberly says: ..But why is he there?!  
  
Minti says: Ravi is there trying to win back Videl who was grossed out that he changed into a girl  
  
Kimberly says: So Videl went to Gohan's house...Hmmm...I can make that work!  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: -Spits out tea- Videl at MY house?!  
  
Minti says: Why would Videl be there?  
  
Kimberly says: Erg...Lemme think a minute..  
  
Minti says: Maybe ....  
  
Kimberly says: Uh, let's just say that she needed help with some homework...  
  
Kimberly says: Hehe...'Homework'  
  
Minti says: no no no!  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Blerg.  
  
Minti says: I have a better idea  
  
Minti says: !  
  
Kimberly says: What?  
  
Minti says: She was trying to get him to tell her more stuff about being Saiyaman  
  
Kimberly says: Yeah! That would work!  
  
Kimberly says: She wants to learn about his 'superhero' form Minti says: ANd she has to sya "but don't try and get maha with me, or else..."  
  
Kimberly says: lol  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: BLAG!  
  
Kimberly says: ....Blag?  
  
Minti says: indeed  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Uh yeah  
  
Minti says: he was drinking from a furry teacup  
  
Kimberly says: lol Kimberly says: Ok...So here's what we got...  
  
Minti says: ( to those who are reading this-long story-)  
  
Kimberly says: Just explain..  
  
Kimberly says: Real quick...  
  
Minti says: What? the teacup?  
  
Kimberly says: Yesh  
  
Minti says: I don't feel like it  
  
Kimberly says: FINE  
  
Kimberly says: I'll leave this part out...  
  
Kimberly says: ANYWAYS!!  
  
Kimberly says: Here's what we got so far!  
  
Minti says: no, then it won' make sense  
  
Kimberly says: ...  
  
Kimberly says: Well, I forgot the name  
  
Kimberly says: SO BLAH  
  
Minti says: The Object  
  
Kimberly says: No, the name of the artist!  
  
Minti says: beats me  
  
Minti says: Lets' get back to the story, shalll we?  
  
Kimberly says: Ok, for all those who are reading this: There is some crazie artist that decided to make a furry teacup...  
  
Kimberly says: SO THERE  
  
Kimberly says: Yes, the story...  
  
Kimberly says: Here's what we have!!!!  
  
Kimberly says: Ravi turns into a girl...Gets Videl out of the locker room...  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan sees this...Gets mad...Blasts hole through wall...  
  
Kimberly says: Something to do with his fan club and a whole bunch of screaming girls...  
  
Kimberly says: .... Kimberly says: ....  
  
Minti says: lol  
  
Kimberly says: Ummm...  
  
Kimberly says: -Doesn't know what else-  
  
Minti says: Gohan goes home to get out of punishment?  
  
Kimberly says: -Thinks-  
  
Kimberly says: Meybe  
  
Minti says: Videl follows, Ravi doesn't know where she went?  
  
Minti says: -oh wait, he can read minds-  
  
Kimberly says: Why would Videl follow?  
  
Kimberly says: And yeah, you forgot about that part  
  
Minti says: Cause what I said before  
  
Minti says: about Saiyaman  
  
Minti says: .  
  
Kimberly says: Yeah..She could be like: Ah no, you're not getting away from me.  
  
Kimberly says: So she follows him!  
  
Minti says: on foot?  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Wow. Kim thinking. Scary.  
  
Minti says: be silent  
  
Kimberly says: Not on foot!  
  
Kimberly says: She has her...Jet copter thingie..Ma hoo...  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: No. I will be heard.  
  
Kimberly says: She follows him in that  
  
Minti says: what, is it parked outside the shool?  
  
Kimberly says: She has the hoi-poi capsules!!!  
  
Kimberly says: POOM!  
  
Minti says: oh, duh-hits forehead-  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: No Kim, she's a very fast fly.  
  
Kimberly says: Oh shutup!  
  
Minti says: lol  
  
Kimberly says: Ok....So she's following...Following...  
  
Minti says: lol looks kind of like a drowning person reaching out for help  
  
Kimberly says: .....Eh?  
  
Minti says: the letters lol  
  
Kimberly says: I see...  
  
Minti says: never mind  
  
Kimberly says: You're odd Gretchen  
  
Kimberly says: lol  
  
Minti says: help meeeeeeeeeeeee....he's a fast fly, okay  
  
Kimberly says: Ok, so after she follows him home...(Videl sounds like a dog)  
  
Minti says: ?  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Can I keep her mom?  
  
Kimberly says: He doesn't say help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Kimberly says: He smiles a very fly like smile indeed  
  
Minti says: no, but everyone will hear that faintly while goten is eating  
  
Kimberly says: -Thinks-  
  
Kimberly says: But he's ravi o li!  
  
Minti says: sooooooooo?  
  
Kimberly says: PASTA CAN'T TALK GRETCHEN!!!!  
  
Minti says: soooooo?  
  
Kimberly says: -ROFL-  
  
Minti says: In my world, anything can happen.  
  
Kimberly says: ...With Ronald McDonald  
  
Minti says: noonnnnnnnooooooooooooo  
  
Kimberly says: OK! We're really getting off track...  
  
Kimberly says: Sorry readers!  
  
Kimberly says: Oo'  
  
Minti says: yes well then hey  
  
Kimberly says: So, Videl is at Gohan's house...And Chi-Chi is goin' all like: GRANDCHILDREN!  
  
Kimberly says: And Gohan is all like: Oh my..I am blushing...  
  
Minti says: this is sort of OFC for this time period, right?  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: OFC?  
  
Kimberly says: Say that again?  
  
Kimberly says: In...ENGALISH?  
  
Kimberly says: Official Fly Call...  
  
Minti says: out of....never mind, it's late, okay?!  
  
Kimberly says: What's late?!  
  
Kimberly says: -Bangs head on table-  
  
Minti says: for my brain  
  
Kimberly says: Hmmm...  
  
Minti says: it is late  
  
Kimberly says: Gretchen, you're brain is like a vacuum...  
  
Kimberly says: And a radio...  
  
Minti says: oh?  
  
Kimberly says: DANCE GRETCHEN!!!!  
  
Minti says: Why is my brain like a vacuum and a radio?  
  
Kimberly says: ...Because of the reason  
  
Minti says: Does that mean you think I have nothing in it and I tlk too much?!  
  
Kimberly says: -ROFL-  
  
Kimberly says: NO!!!  
  
Kimberly says: It sucks up information and the radio is there just for fun!  
  
Minti says: OKEY DOKEY  
  
Kimberly says: Gretchen, you're silly  
  
Minti says: Sorry, caps lock got out of hand  
  
Kimberly says: Yeesh, this is long..I'm gonna hafta cut some stuff out....  
  
Kimberly says: SOOOO!!!!  
  
Kimberly says: Ravi...How does Ravi get to Gohan's house?  
  
Minti says: I think I need to study.....: (  
  
Minti says: oh weellll! : )  
  
Kimberly says: -Forgot about social studies test-  
  
Kimberly says: ...Ummmm...  
  
Minti says: uh-oh....  
  
Kimberly says: WHO CARES!!!  
  
Kimberly says: : )  
  
Kimberly says: So how does Ravi get to Gohan Jack Son's house?  
  
Minti says: (-readers- We'll let you know how we did on the test-  
  
Kimberly says: So how does Ravi get to Gohan Jack Son's house?  
  
Kimberly says: Good ol' copy and paste  
  
Minti says: By turning into a giant vampire bat, I don't know?  
  
Kimberly says: Yes you do...-Shakes fist-  
  
Kimberly says: How about...  
  
Kimberly says: Heee...Umm...  
  
Minti says: a fast fly  
  
Kimberly says: -Thinks-  
  
Kimberly says: SHUTUP!  
  
Kimberly says: Don't turn into a Gohan  
  
Minti says: don't worry  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: Uhhh..........Hey!  
  
Kimberly says: -THINKS-  
  
Kimberly says: He reads Videl's mind when Gohan is .....Leaving?  
  
Minti says: that can work Minti says: .  
  
Kimberly says: You know: 'Oh no Mr.Gohan Jack Son, you're not getting out this easily.  
  
Minti says: What's with the Jack?  
  
Kimberly says: ...It's his middle name  
  
Minti says: Whatever.  
  
Kimberly says: Gohan: No it's not!  
  
Kimberly says: I made it up myself!  
  
Kimberly says: : )  
  
Minti says: His middle name should be Nacho  
  
Kimberly says: ....Fried Rice Nacho Son...  
  
Minti says: -.-  
  
Kimberly says: -Cracks up-  
  
Kimberly says: AHA!  
  
Kimberly says: Anyways...So Ravi goes to the house...  
  
Kimberly says: And Chi-Chi is chasing the..Weasels...  
  
Kimberly says: ^^;  
  
Kimberly says: And blah blah blah...Grandchildren sabatoger...  
  
Minti says: why are the weasels there?  
  
Kimberly says: Trunks got a new collection  
  
Minti says: Can they just spontaneously appear  
  
Kimberly says: NO!  
  
Kimberly says: They craved Gohan's blood and came back...  
  
Minti says: -gack-  
  
Kimberly says: Goten could say: Oh, by the way, Trunks' weasels are back.  
  
Minti says: lol  
  
Kimberly says: See!  
  
Kimberly says: I am so smart...S-M-R-T...  
  
Kimberly says: Wait...  
  
Minti says: See! what?  
  
Kimberly says: I dunno...  
  
Kimberly says: So...He...Ummm...  
  
Kimberly says: I lost my train of thought...  
  
Minti says: I must go.  
  
Kimberly says: Awww...  
  
Minti says: Have fun storming the castle  
  
Minti says: LYLAS  
  
Kimberly says: Ok, I think that I have enough stuff to type with...  
  
Kimberly says: Thankies Gretchen!  
  
Minti says: byeee  
  
  
  
Oo; That was lots of fun spacing out! Well, that was the brainstorming for the last chapter. Notice how it all falls into place!! Oh, by the way, Gretchen aced her test and I got a B. ^^; I hope that you enjoyed my story! Check out my other ones! BYEZ! 


End file.
